


Painting on the Wall

by KT_Variant



Category: South Park, South Park: The Fractured But Whole - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Magic is Real, More tags in the future, Original Character(s), South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Superheroes, Swearing, a lot of swearing, real powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KT_Variant/pseuds/KT_Variant
Summary: Now the kids drop their wands, swords and elven ears, to play a game about superheroes and expanding their respective franchises. Their aim is to make their franchises bigger than the other, by looking for a missing cat. However, this game of superhero just turn bad as they encounter crime groups, drug addicts, hired minions from Butters(?) and... a sentient towel in need of a high?What?It's a good thing that there's a hero watching over the New Kid, when they joined in this game... Or is it, the other way around?-----Slingshot takes on two missions





	1. Where it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have yet to buy Casa Bonita DLC, BTW.
> 
> And I'm not yet done with the boss battle with that Eldritch Horror thing in the Police Station. These cults keeps pushing either Token or my character in the red zones! On the side note, this is based on my play through of the game, but I have not played the Stick of Truth yet... I just downloaded that prequel from the code, which is attached on the FBW. So, I know how the New Kid came to South Park... so... I think I'll just play Stick of Truth a little longer before I go back and beat the freak out of that Lovecraft monster.
> 
> This will most be on the Fractured but Whole, but there will be flashbacks on the Stick of Truth as I'll play that first.

The car rolls down the road with a pair of moving vans, following behind it. It didn't take long for the driver to spot the town sign. "We're here, everybody!" the driver announced as car went past the sign and the view of the town is seen. "South Park, our new home."

A small figure from the back seat, looks out of the window and sees the small, snowy town. It looks a quaint, little town, with odd buildings from the distance... one of those buildings seems ominous and sticks out like a sore thumb. Looking back at the phone, which shows a wiki of the said town, the said building is a lab of sorts.

"We have arrive to our new house!" As the car stops.

Looking at the new house, it looks like the other houses (now their neighbours) in the area and does not stand out that much. Like every houses it have the same amount of rooms, a basement and a backyard.

"Come on, sweetie." the car door opens and is greeted by a smiling woman. "We have to unload some of these bags, so help mommy roll them to the living room?"

The child gives a small smile and nods, pocketing the phone away and gets off the car. Then takes one of the suitcase and pushes it into their new home.

 

**:::^*^:::**

 

Eyes caught sight of the moving trucks and decided to take a peek of the new addition of South Park. Grabbing the skirt, Princess Kenny hid behind a tree, that stands between Butter's house and the newest addition in town.

Taking a look, he spots a man with brown hair and instructing the movers to where to put the items. By the car, is an Asian woman placing down suitcases on the ground...

"Hey there, scamp!" The man said loudly and messes with someone's hair, causing the other to kick him on the knees but he avoids it.

That's when the blonde 'princess' take the first look of the new kid.

Short black hair and... is it brown eyes?

He can't tell but the kid is wearing a grey coat, black gloves, blue jeans and black boots with fur trim. He is sort of miffed on how plain-looking the new kid is, as the kid then makes way to the Asian woman and then pushes one to the suitcases towards the house. Then the kid stops and turns at the tree, which Kenny quickly duck behind and hopes that the kid didn't see him. Thankfully, the new kid just shrugs and pushes the suitcase into the house.

Sighing in relief, he then push himself off the tree and makes his way to Cartman's house. Along the way, he meets up with Butters, who is struggling to put his cape on while rushing to Kupa Keeps from his house. "Princess Kenny!" he yelps on seeing the 'fairest maiden' of the kingdom. "You're here to see the new kid too?"

"I was passing by when I saw the trucks." Kenny explains but it is muffled by his parka.

"I see. Come on! Let's tell the Grand Wizard that the new kid is here!" Butters said, somehow understands what his friend said and makes his way to Cartman's house, with the 'princess' following behind.

Later, the 'princess' is mentally correcting his previous statement.

Cause when Butters was ordered by Eric to bring the new kid to the human kingdom, and he successfully did so... The new kid is not that all plain-looking.

The new kid have striking amber eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teh gender of the new kid will be revealed in the next chapter!


	2. Enter New Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Timothy sends Mysterion to check on the disturbance in the force, and there he discover a new superhero joins the Coon and Friends.
> 
> Slingshot is the newest member of the Coon and Friends and it was a shaky start. After solving some problems with the two member's of the group, Mr. Mackey calls the rookie hero to meet him in school. There... someone learns something new on the New Kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I made a boo-boo on one of the notes. I stated that I just downloaded SOT from a code from FBW, when my friend who read that note told me that the code expires on the end of the first month of 2018.
> 
> So, let me explain and correct myself. I did bought the game within the first month and downloaded SOT, but I shortly stop playing when we have to pack my things for moving... including the family PS4. Fun fact, that PS4 is a gift to us from dad, so we have to share the console. Also fun fact, my brother deleted South Park SOT, cause he needed space for Battlefield One and another game, I forgot what game it was. Then just this beginning of April, my brother bought home another PS4, a gift to him for working in the media relating to anime/games/the nerd stuff... So guess who gets to solo a PS4... ME! Once I set up the PS4 and then re-format it (there's an unknown corrupt data in my PS4), I began to re-install my games when I saw in my purchased data the SP: SOT. At first, I thought... will the code work again, I mean it is expired. It is used but since I downloaded it, I can download it again because it is recorded in my PSN account. So when I typed I just downloaded the SOT, I meant I re-downloaded that game, thanks to my purchased history.
> 
> So yeah, I made a boo boo on typing that one note. 
> 
> Anyway, when I typed this chapter, it was Mysterion-centic at the start before I changed it a bit. I kinda want to add in the Human Kite and Super Craig scene, but I decided to skip ahead to Mr. Mackey's counseling with the New Kid. 
> 
> Enjoy chapter 2

_"I sense change is coming. I can't get an exact read on it and I'm not sure if this it will benefit or hurt our franchise. Mysterion, I want you to go to this location and see what caused this."_

That's what Professor Timothy telepathically said to him, during their meeting with the rest of the Freedom Pals. Now, he is perched on a rooftop of the said location and scanning the area for the said anomaly. On what he sees, there are kids cleaning the streets and packing their toys from their last game, and they look confused on what to do next. "What did the professor sensed here?" He whispered to himself as his eyes narrows on Cartman's house as he scans on it.

As Ms. Cartman sweeps off the 'lava' from her front porch, the door opens. He expects the Coon to be running out, instead he saw a black-hair kid adjusting the fanny pack while walking out of the house. He managed to get a good look on the face, before he puts the mask on and recognizes who the kid is.

"Hey Ray! You're playing their game now?" another black-hair kid asked as he stops on cleaning the area. He shares a similar name with his older brother yet this kid loves Star Trek.

"Yeah, I'm a superhero now." the new kid replied, adjusting the mask and securing the slingshot on the back pockets.

Mysterion (AKA Kenny McCormick) remember months ago, that a new family moved into South Park. Ray Travers, who's everyone calls the New Kid even now, joined their medieval fantasy game of human and elves fighting over a stick. The kid got insanely popular as he befriends nearly everyone in town and became king in a short time. But there are times Cartman is annoyed at the New Kid when he did not follow what he was told.

He smiled when he remembers Cartman yelling at him to follow orders, and Ray just stared at him impassively. Especially that one time, during the attack on the dark kingdom Clyde made, he completely ignored the fatass as the fat wizard yells commands at him.

Plus, he was quite pretty when he gave him a flower, when he was in his 'princess' role in that last game. And those amber eyes...

He then slap himself on the face. 'What the fuck?! Stop with the gay thoughts! Am I turning GAY?!'

"Wow, what's your superhero class?" Kevin asked, unknown to the two that someone is having a sexual crisis.

The New Kid sighs in annoyance and place a hand on his hips. "I really had to haggle at the Coon to let me pick my own class and my own back-story. Seriously! He keeps pushing the farting superhero with the most ridiculous back-story on me!"

"A farting superhero?" even Mysterion can't help to feel sorry for the New Kid's predicament with the Coon.

"Don't even ask about the back-story. It's both stupid and shnasty."

"And what?" Kevin asked, confused on the last word. Even the hooded vigilante just stared at him, wondering what the heck he said.

"Shnasty, it's a slang I picked up from my old home. It's a combination of shitty and nasty." Ray explains.

"Right... So, what superhero class are you?"

"I'm like the Green Arrow from DC and Hawkeye from Marvel, except I use a slingshot and nerf bullets. And my superhero codename is Slingshot." as he shows the slingshot at him, then noticed the unimpressed look on the other kid and returns a flat look. "Kevin, this is my superhero persona, let me do what I want with it."

'So, he's an Assassin class then.' the hooded hero thought, as Ray and Kevin takes a quick selfie and then the New Kid walks down the sidewalk. He took a few more selfies with other kids from their last game, helps a mail man open the mail box and then he makes his way to the Human Kite's base. Once Mysterion has to duck on the roof when the New Kid looks up, thankfully he continues his way and the hooded hero sighs in relief. When the new hero is out of sight, he takes out his phone and calls back to base.

"Mysterion to Freedom Pals, come in, Freedom Pals."

Tupperware answers the video call. "What is it, Mysterion?"

"I found what the professor sensed, seems the fatass recruited a rookie in his franchise. He goes on a codename, Slingshot." the hooded hero stated.

"Who's the poor kid he dragged in his franchise?"

"It's the New Kid."

There is a paused as Tupperware looks shock on hearing this. "Are you serious?"

 _"Do not fret, Tupperware."_ said Professor Timothy thru telepathy, as he rolls to Tupperware's side and appears on Mysterion's screen. _"True, the New Kid has such potential, but he has yet to unlock it all. We still have time."_

"Should I go after this rookie and convince him to join our franchise?" Mysterion asked. "It seems he and the Coon don't see eye-to-eye when it comes to their position in their group."

 _"For now, no."_ the professor replied. _"If the Coon continues with his approach on the New Kid, it won't be long  for a strain to happen between them. He'll quit on his own."_

"I see. If you don't mind, professor, I would like to return to my personal mission."

_"Very well, Mysterion, and good luck on your search. I'll keep you all posted of any changes I detect."_

The transmission ends and the hooded hero resumes his mission.

 

**:::^*^:::**

After solving some problems with the two members of the Coon and Friends, Slingshot got a call from the school counselor that he wants to discuss something with the New Kid. 

While walking to school, Ray Travers remembers the time when they first moved in South Park. 'Yep, better to be crazy prepared.' the rookie hero remembers that one advise.

The first day they moved in the small, mountain town, it was ordinary and normal... except for some kids are swearing that could make a sailor blush. The craziness began when on the first night of their stay in South Park, aliens suddenly came and abducted a few townspeople. They also attempted to abduct one of the newest addition in town... well, it didn't went well for both the aliens and the town.

Shuddering at that time when some of the space goo from an crashed alien ship, turns the townspeople into... nazi zombies.

'This is South Park, Ray.' the rookie hero thought exasperatedly and sighs. 'Anything can happen in this town. Better to be crazy prepared.'

Arriving at school, the new kid makes way to the counselor's office and knocks on the door. "Oh, come in."  is heard and the rookie hero goes in. In the office, Mr. Mackey looks up from his paper works. "Oh hi Ray, you're the new student who moved here months ago, right?"

"Yes sir." Ray replied with a nod.

"Thank you for coming, have a seat." Mr. Mackey said as he gets up from his office chair and takes a seat on one of the two classroom chairs, the rookie hero takes the other. "As your counselor, you can talk to me about anything. Mkay? I understand you want to talk about... sex?"

The last word definitely raise a brow and stared at the counselor incredulously. "What?" the rookie hero asked in a confused tone.

"Mkay, you see, I'm highly trained in, uh, sex issues, mkay, and you don't have to be afraid. It's simple, uh, if, uh, if want to talk about sex, you simply, you can... uh, you can start by simply saying you're a boy, or a girl, or other." the counselor explains.

"Oh, you mean my gender." the new kid said, some of the confusion does clear up. "Well, isn't the info of my gender is in the school records?"

"It's in the school records?"

"Uh yeah, I mean in the school application, or in my case transferee, form, there is a part in the paper where you check boxes determining the student's gender."

"Uh... I'll look on it later. But, uh, if it's okay, uh, can you, uh, answer if you're a boy, or a girl, or other?" he kinda looks embarrassed on not checking the records.

The rookie hero sighs and decided to answer the question. "I'm a girl."

"You're a girl?" he looks at her with surprise, looking back at his papers and scratching the back of his head. "M...kay, we are all under the impression that, uh, you're, uh..." He then gets up of his chair and reaches for the phone. "Okay... can you hang on a minute, I need to call your parents."

"My parents knows." Ray said flatly at the counselor, with an impassive look.

"They know?" as he slowly lower the phone back on its crib, looking awkward and still confused.

"Yeah, they know."

"Even the whole king and the Stick of Truth thing?"

"Kenny played the role of a princess in that game." she deadpans.

"Oh, uh, no, uh, I mean, uh... sorry about that." as Mr. Mackey goes back to his seat, while Ray rolls her eyes. She never thought that she'd gone gender ambiguous for quite that long, did the townspeople just assumed she's a boy since they moved here? Did they not see the feminine traits on her, or they just assumed her for a feminine-looking boy? Did no one see her go into the girl's bathroom in school?!

An annoyed sigh escapes from her as the counselor asked if she's a cisgender girl or a transgender one, and explaining the difference between the two. "Sir, I'm born as a girl and I identify as a girl." she answers flatly.

"Oh, okay! Then you identify as a cis girl! That's great! I mean, you can be, uh... mkay." the counselor trails off as he notes it down, then he looks back at the girl. "Just be careful out there, mkay? There's a lot of people who does not accept you for what you are, and you're gonna have to deal with them."

"What? Wait, what do you mean there are people who won't accept me for being a girl?" Ray asked with confusion.

"Oh, about that, uh, there some people who'll treat you differently and, uh, and there are some who doesn't like you for who you are, mkay."

"I understand that some of the people will treat me differently because of my gender, but what do you mean that some other people will dislike me for what I am?"

"Uh, well... there are some people who just hates cisgender and transgender."

There was a pause as she looks at the couselor weirdly. 'Okay, I know some people would have... some disagreements with transgenders, but why would they also...' then it click to her and her brow twitch with irk. "Mr. Mackey, do these other people who hate cisgenders... does not know the meaning of cisgender and the fact that they are one as well?"

"Uh, yes, some of these people deny of being cisgender and claims that they are straight."

'Seriously?' that's what she thought as she shakes her head in annoyance.

"So... come see me anytime when you have, uh, sex issue." Mr. Mackey said, trying to sound cheerful but that didn't ease her irk. She then left the office when she receive a message from Father Maxi, wanting to meet her at the church. Once she replied that she'll go and meet him, she makes her way out of school.

... And encounters the Rednecks, who just called her a THING and gives her a special welcome.

'Yep, better to be crazy prepared.' she thought as she takes her slingshot and is ready to defend herself.

 

**:::^*^:::**

Jaw dropped, Mysterion is just in shock on what he heard...

He didn't mean to eavesdropped, yet he did.  He is in school looking for an important item for his sister. Karen lost her doll and he looked for the said doll in the park and the playground, heck he double back just to make sure he search on every nook and cranny of the area. He decided to check if she accidentally left it in her classroom, in school.

"Ray's a girl?!" he said loudly, his gruff voice cracks and it almost echoed in the school's hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Ray Travers, the female New Kid in this South Park fanfic. 
> 
> Yeah, everyone mistaken her for a boy, even Mysterion!
> 
> The superhero persona she chose is suppose to be Sharpshooter, but I guess Green Arrow and Hawkeye can also be classified as Assassins. Instead, I turn Sharpshooter into a power source, here's her bio.
> 
> Slingshot (Ray Travers)  
> Class: Assassin  
> Race/Ethnic: ???  
> Sex/Gender: Girl  
> Alignment: ???  
> Religion: ???  
> Power Source: Sharpshooter  
> Kryptonite: ???  
> Faction: Coon and Friends
> 
> The next chapter will focus on Ray's side quests/missions... And yeah... this is a Kenny/New Kid/Girl fanfic.


	3. Getting Experience Points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slingshot (AKA Ray) takes on two quests: One from Father Maxi and one from the Coon.

Entering the church, Ray sees Father Maxi by the altar, who then turns to see who came in. "Ah hello there, young Ray."

"Hello, Father Maxi." she greets him back and walks towards him.

Father Maxi is one of the adults she deems, somewhat, reasonable. Although he does adultery and condemning some people to Hell for mundane offenses, he is trying to be a good priest and he does not participate in pedophilia like others priests she met. She shudders on that one time she and her family met a priest while on their way to South Park, he was eyeing on her as if she is something delectable. When he approached her with grabby motion... he received a harsh boot on the face and then Ray immediately hid behind her dad. 

"This is a crucial time, Ray. South Park is sliding into moral decline." Father Maxi then points out someone has been stealing cats and TPing houses, he then noticed the child's weird look directed at him. "Ok, maybe it's not full on Armageddon yet, but we do need a hero. Not to make the hard-sell, but... do you see yourself as a good person?"

She is a bit surprise at the question, however the priest mistaken it as confusion and continues with his sermon. "I see your confusion and I understand, child. There comes a time when we need to choose our path. Will you find Jesus and take the righteous path? Or maybe you'll walk the middle way? Let's not talk about the third alternative... I'm hoping you're part of the solution, not the problem."

He then went to one of the two doors and opens it, revealing a dark room. "Take the first step, my child, by entering the this meditative chamber which will allow you to face your deepest fears."

"Father Maxi, I already know my path." the rookie heroine said.

"You do?"

"Yeah..." then she pauses and one of her brow raises up. "What was that?"

"What?"

She walks to the said room but stops by the entrance, and once more hears the noise. 'There it is again!' she thought and peers in the dark room, there is something moving. "What the-?!"

"What's wrong, child?"

"There's someone in the room."  
  
"What?!" Father Maxi quickly opens the lights and looks inside the room. It appears to be a storage room for church items such as the bible books, the holy water, etc. but they saw some items that... are not church-related, and causes her to raise a brow again. It didn't take long for them to find a pair of poorly hidden priests, one is hiding behind the huge cross and other is hiding behind a small box. "God dammit! Every time I put a child in this room, you bastards show up!" he yells angrily at the two priests, stomping in the room and grabbing the two by the arms. "You're definitely going to hell! Now, get out of here!"

"That's not what the Queen Spider said." one of the priest points out. Ray quickly moves away to avoid the two pedo-priests, as Father Maxi drags them out of the room. Unfortunately, the other priest notices her and quickly moves to where she is .

"Oh hello child, do you want- GURK!"

Once more, a priest receives a harsh boot on the face as the rookie heroine quickly run to the other side of the altar, putting much distance between her and the pedo-priests.

"I said, GET OUT!" Father Maxi shouts as he manages to drag the two out of the church, and slams the door behind them. He release an angry huff and then walks back to the altar. "I'm so sorry about that, those pedophiles just keep sneaking back in that room."

"Ever thought of putting a better security on that door?" She asked as she relaxes a bit, while looking at the electronic lock she noticed beforehand.

"I did, but they always find a way in." he said with a sour face and looks the electronic lock, that suppose to keep the church supplies safe... and the unwanted out.

"Well, you can always change the code on the door, plus you can add additional locks."

"Hmmm... might as well do that." He then takes something from the altar and gives it to her. "Here, a rabbi friend gave me this picture." as Ray takes a macaroni picture of a six-point star. "In times of trouble and tribulation, use this to call upon the prophet Moses. Good luck on your journey you chose, my child."

"Thanks, Father Maxi." Ray said and packs the macaroni picture in her fanny pack, she then made a mental note to get a bigger bag as she exits the church. Outside, she pauses for a moment and looks at the sky. 'The path I chose...' she thought, and then smiles at the sight of a butterfly which slowly flutters down on a nearest flower bed.

The peaceful moment was broken when she received a call from the Coon and instructed her to find Mosquito, who was not responding on his calls and to straighten out her superhero's weakness. However, the Coon still sees her as a boy and still calls her a Butthole. She didn't get the chance to correct him as he immediately ends the call, and growls in the process. She then decided to confront the Coon later and see what happen to Mosquito, so she makes her way to Raisins while looking at her social media apps.

"Damn that fat rodent." she said in frustration, glaring at the application before her. The Coon meddled with her Coonstagram account and changed her power source from Sharpshooter to Anal.

She made a mental note to confront that brat after this, as she fixes her profile and change the password of her account.

 

**:::^*^:::**

 

???: "The grapevines bear fruits... any luck?"

???: "The dance is not over yet."

???: "How is the Pack Leader?"

???: "In a CARNIVAL."

???: "Dang... anyway, keep an eye out for a bleeding tongue."

 

**:::^*^:::**

 

The Raisins Restaurant... is one of the good places to eat in South Park, surprisingly good food and decent interior design. It's not that bad, but she preferred that the restaurant's work force to have decent working clothes.

Walking into the restaurant, Slingshot is greeted by one of the Raisin's waitresses. "Hi, welcome to Raisins! Just one of you today?"

"Actually, I'm meeting someone." Slingshot points out, while looking at the place. "Is Mosquito here?"

"Oh well, follow me honey. He's over here." the blonde waitress leads her to the table where Mosquito (AKA Clyde Donovan) is. There she sees Mosquito with two Raisin waitresses by his sides, who are twirling their hairs and being flirty. He looks totally love struck as he eats wings and bragging his 'super heroic' deeds, there are also lipstick marks on his cheeks. "Hey cutie, your friend is here."

"Friend? What friend?" Mosquito asked, looking dazed and puzzled as he looks over to see Slingshot. "Who the fuck are you? Back away! These are my women!"

"Hi, I'm Slingshot and I just recently joined the Coon and Friends today. The Coon sent me here to remind you about your mission." the black-hair kid explains as she place a hand on her hips and a brow raised.

"Coon and friend...? Wait, oh my god! I forgot about the mission! Bzzzzz!" he said in panic and jumps away from the two waitresses as if they're something to be afraid of. "New Kid, help me! Bzzzzz!" as he quickly moves to the rookie heroine's side. "Bzzzz! The Raisins Girls are Mosquito's Kryptonite, you gotta get me out of this place! Bzzzzz!" he explains.

'Ah I see...' she thought and looks at blonde waitress. "It looks like we're gonna go. Mind tallying up the bill?"

"Sure thing, hon." and the waitress left for the counter.

"What are you doing?! Bzzzzzz!" the bug hero yelled at the rookie.

"Paying for what you ordered? Hello? You just ate a plate of wings."

"They CHARMED me! Bzzzz! That's their power, they charm their victims and suck their life-savings dry!"

There was a pause as the rookie heroine thinks about on what he said. '... Well, he's not wrong on that one.' She knew that the Raisins' strategy of selling their products is by attracting the young male demographic with attractive young females. '... Still, it feels wrong to hire a bunch of prepubescent girls, dressing them up like that and swindling prepubescent boys by using said girls.'

"Here's your bill." the blonde waitress returns with the said bill, but Mosquito quickly grabs the paper and held it high.

"I'll never pay your bill! You charmed me! Bzzzz!" he exclaims.

"You have to leave a tip, asswipe!" Another waitress points out, as she and the other waitresses looks annoyed and angry at the fact someone dared to eat and run.

"They're not going to let us go, we have to fight our way out! Bzzz!"

But when he is about to attack... "Whoa! Hold on, Mosquito!" Slingshot shouts in surprise and pulls him back, preventing him on hitting one of the waitresses.

"Bzzz! What are you doing?!" he yelled at her, as he yank his arm away from her. "They're not gonna let us go!"

"Are you seriously going to hit them?" She questions back. "You bought a plate of chicken wings! You have to pay because you ate their product!"

"Actually, he bought a lot of wings." one of the waitresses points out, crossing her arms and looking a bit relief that one of them is more willing to pay the bill rather than eat-and-run.

The rookie heroine then grabs the bill from Mosquito's hand and looks at the amount he has to pay. "Whoa, seriously, this is a lot of wings, Mosquito." she points out, is surprised on how many he ordered and looks at him. "Where the hell you put those wings on? OW!" she yelps when Mosquito suddenly slaps her on the face. She then sees him about to hit her again, she anticipates the attack and catches his hand. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"These vile temptresses charmed you! Bzzzzzz! I have to beat you to bring you back to your senses!" as he punches her, only she manages to avoid getting hit while keeping a good grip on his other hand. "Let go!" while trying to get his hand free.

"Knock it off!" as she avoid getting hit again by his other hand. "And another thing, their charm won't work on me! Sure, they are pretty but no."

"What?! How can any boy resist their charm? Bzzzz!"

"Because I'm not a boy! I'm a girl!"

What follows is a collective gasps, a few wings falling on either the table or to the floor and also a few glass breaking on hitting the ground. Then the entire establishment is silent as Mosquito stared at her in shock, as Slingshot let go of his hand on seeing him stumped.

"Wait... y-you're a... a girl?" he asked, stuttering as he remembers the first game they played with the New Kid. "B-but that game, uh, the Stick of Truth. You're king! uh, wait, y-you're a girl, uh, that makes you queen?"

"You have forgotten that Kenny played a role of a princess in that game." she replied with arms crossed and a flat look.

"Uh, the king is a girl...? But... the king is too... but the king is a..."

"Wow... I think I broke him." and then she takes out a pair of banknote from her fanny pack and gives them to the blonde waitress. "Again, I'm sorry about my friend and keep the change, add them to your tip jar."

"Thank you, girlfriend." the blonde waitress said, taking the payment. "Wow, you're so brave coming out like that."

"I'm not hiding my gender. You all just assumed that I'm a guy."

"O-oh, sorry, but we can't tell by your clothes."

"I know my gender-neutral clothes didn't help , still not a fan of skirts, by the way. But I look feminine and I use the girls bathroom! You should've seen me there!"

"Sorry, but we all thought that you're a feminine looking boy or that you don't classify yourself on any gender." then the blonde waitress looks at her fellow waitress, who have black hair. "Porsche, here, thought that you're a transgendered girl."

"Really? I was born and identify as a girl, Porsche" Slingshot deadpans, looking at Porsche with a brow raised. Porsche apologizes as she sighs in annoyance but accepts her apology, she then grabs her teammate's hand and drags him out of the restaurant.

Outside, Mosquito is still trying to process the fact that the New Kid they played with and crowned king in the last game is a girl. He didn't notice the snapping fingers in front of him or a voice calling out both his superhero persona and name. He was snapped out when he felt pain on his face, on the area around his nose. "Ow!" He yelps.

"Sorry!" Ray quickly apologizes. "It is the only way to get your head back in the game." He rubs the area around his nose to ease the pain but when he looks at her, he yelps. "What? What's wrong?"

"YOU'RE A GIRL?!" he shouts.

"Yeah, something wrong with it?" her tone is flat and defensive, arms cross. 'Oh gods, why does everyone sees my gender as a shocking news... this is ridiculous.' she thought.

"Huh, umm... no." he said awkwardly, having no idea on what to say... and girls can be scary when angry.

"Anyway... the Coon told me to see you for my superhero profile, something about adding a kryptonite." she decided to push that gender issue aside and finish this quest.

"Oh, OH! Superhero weaknesses! Of course!" He fumbles a bit but he takes his phone out and opens a note app. "Here, I've list down every weaknesses, you can pick any one from these. But there are weaknesses that were taken, I've crossed them out so you can't take those."

"Got it." as she looks at the list and her brow raise on reading it. On the note, the available weaknesses are: Sixth Graders, Old people, Raisin girls, Chaos Kids, ninjas, vampires, and Crab People... "Seriously? These are the only weaknesses available?" she asked as she looks at the crossed out ones.

"Yeah, it was a longer list when I first type that out. But the Coon removed some that are lame or stupid... well, for him."

'Really? Poverty is a weakness? ... Well, that can be a practical weakness for a superhero class involving tech like Iron Man or Batman...' she thought and thinks about her own weakness. She can choose her own weakness, but she decided to adhere on this one rule, the Coon made up... just this one time. Looking at the list, she knew that Sixth Graders would target any one below their grade and they are everywhere in town. Same for the Chaos Kids, as they are roaming around town and attacking those who plays the superhero game. Ninjas and Vampires could be in the game, possibly kids playing those roles with their masterminds leading them. Raisin Girls and the Crab people... She is in good terms with the Raisin Girls after the recent happening just a few minutes ago, there is a good possibility that she can use them as a source of information in the future. She also befriended the Crab people, back when she and the boys were playing that fantasy game... She heard about their attempt to invade the above ground, before she and her family moved in town. These creatures are not that bad... when they are not plotting on a global invasion, they are actually nice and friendly. The Old people are harmless... unless they get pissed and throws their stinky adult diapers at them, best to avoid instead. Thinking about it, she hardly sees any elders on the streets and most of them are in the retirement home, Shady Acres.

Giving it much thought, she decided on the Old people as her weakness. Compare to the others, they're probably a rare encounter in the streets and there might be one mission involving the said retirement home.

"I'm going to take Old people as my weakness." She said, taking out her phone and opens her character sheet, while returning Clyde's phone back to him.

"Ah, yeah, old people can be so gross with their wrinkles and wisdom. Check!"

"You mean, old people can be gross with their wrinkles and the fact that they throw their dirty diaper when you pissed them enough. Wisdom is useful, Mosquito." As she types in her kryptonite and saves it. Then she suddenly receives a call from the Coon and she answers it.

"Butthole! There's an emergency situation at hand! Oh, you found Mosquito, good." The Coon said loudly in the video call.

"For the umpteenth time, my superhero code name is Slingshot!" she points out with an angry tone. 'Ugh... calm down, Ray, he's a brat.'

"Bzzz, what's wrong, Coon?" Mosquito asked.

"It's the Freedom Pals! Get to Main Street as fast as you can! Coon OUT!" and the video call ends.

The two looks at one another before they break into a run towards Main Street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As shown here, Ray Travers is rather mature for her age and is not afraid to speak her mind/opinion. But... why would she play with these games? 
> 
> And what are those mysterious chats?
> 
> Next chapter, incoming Civil War and late night crime-fighting with Captain Diabetes!


End file.
